Sure Thing
by Airleas
Summary: Raven finally feels content with where her life has taken her, and especially her relationship with Robin. However when she and her team discover what appears to be an homeless artist will things change? RavenXRed-X in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so go easy on me! Reviews are greatly appreciated and will help direct my story. Thanks guys!**

**-Airleas**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans.**

Robin slammed his hands on the desk, his frustration clear in the way he handled the scattered papers that lay silently on his desk. Starfire entered the room cautiously, her red haired head bobbing up in excitement as the sight of Robin. Seeing him disheveled made her heart race and she quickly went to him placing her hands on his shoulders trying to work the kinks in his back.

"Star…" Robin started. Knowing if he didn't choose his words carefully he would upset her.

"Have you been able to locate the whereabouts of Red X?" She started quickly, trying to divert Robin from starting the conversation she dreaded.

"But Robin! You seem to need the company of a friend! And Raven…" She trailed off, her innocent eyes begging him to accept her company and forget about the dark sorceress.

"Look Star…" Robin began slowly. He now stood, grasping her hands in his and watched how her green eyes lit up. He could almost see the satisfaction radiating off from her and it he realized she would never be able to understand why he couldn't care for her the way she wanted him to.

"I want you to understand…No; I need you to understand that I can't possibly love you the way you want me to. You have been a great and loyal teammate and friend but that's all you'll ever mean to me, I care about you a great deal however Raven and I…"

"Robin…I do not quite understand…" Starfire looked dejected, as if she had understood perfectly what Robin had been trying to say but her hands tightened their grip on Robin's. She spoke quietly, shifting her head to gaze at the floor allowing her hair to act as a shield from Robin's view.

"If you do not wish me to see you anymore then I will understand. Maybe I should go?" She glanced hopefully at Robin, wanting him to say the words that he never would.

Robin sighed. He knew the conversation wasn't going to end positively for either of them. Frustrated he loosened his grip on her hands and turned away.

"Starfire." His voice was firm and the quick change in volume startled Starfire. Looking embarrassed she gripped her knees tightly to her chest, scooting herself to the center of Robin's bed. Eyes shut tightly she drew her head down waiting for him to continue.

"Look. I don't mean to hurt you. I want your friendship and I value your position on this team. However, we just can't pursue a relationship deeper than friendship.

"Because of Friend Raven?" Her voice was timid and she stared at him through her red hair sheepishly.

"Yes Star, because of Raven." Robin had enough. He tried to spare her feelings but he couldn't take her naïve innocence much longer. He gripped the edges of his desk, his back turned away from her.

She quickly rose from the bed walking towards Robin; she raised her hand to his face gently resting her palm on his cheek.

"It's ok Robin. I think I understand." Finishing quietly she left the room, leaving Robin to sign loudly.

"Did I miss something?" Though her voice remained monotone and low it sounded like music to his ears. He immediately felt the frustration and irritation leave his body, only to be left with warmth.

Leaning against the door frame she crossed her arms raising an eyebrow. No doubt questioning the episode involving the red headed alien. He walked forward, slinking his arms around her delicate waist, inviting her into an embrace. She smiled, a smile only he was allowed access to see. She slid her arms around his neck lifting herself up to meet his height. He lowered his mouth trailing his tongue on the edges of her lips asking for entry. She suddenly broke away, drifting to his bed and landing gracefully into a sitting position crossing her legs.

"You want to know what happened with Starfire?" Making more of a statement than a question.

"That would be a nice start, yes."

* * *

Red X sat perched atop the building, his legs dangling beneath him, the wind whispered quietly against the tender skin that made his ears. He let his mask fall carelessly to the ground beside him, allowing his shaggy black hair to flow freely with the wind. His emerald green eyes looked over the dark empty campus. A couple of stragglers could be seen jogging across campus, no doubt late for their night classes. He stood, sighing swiftly grabbing his fallen mask and walked quietly away.

The thought of upcoming finals made Red X queasy; he hadn't thought to study for any of his finals due to his latest escapades gallivanting around as Red X. Knowing that he would have to scale back on his personal project as Red X Master Thief, it was now time for him to become Cameron the college student. Slipping his Red X mask into his backpack he scaled the building slinking against the wall as he made his way off campus.

Red X slammed his apartment door, throwing his backpack carelessly on the floor. He let his body slump onto the couch, momentarily letting his worries slip away from him.

**Here's Chapter 1! I envisioned it to be a slightly bit longer but I felt that this would be a decent stopping point. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took a while to update, but Spring Semester has started and things have been a mess. I am honestly not sure about where I want to take this story anymore however I guess I could always wing it. I used to have a creative writing professor that always said you have to write a lot of crap that is in your head before you get to the good stuff. Enjoy?**

**-Airleas**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.**

Robin sighed, shutting his door behind Raven, turning to look at her while she sat on his bed. He causally tossed his mask on his desk before joining her on his bed. He slumped onto his bed, burying his face onto a pillow before letting a loud groan escape his lips.

"Starfire?" Raven arched an eyebrow, silently urging Robin to continue with the explanation of Starfire's episode.

"She tried giving me a back massage." He stared at her blankly, his stormy blue eyes un-readable.

"What did you say to her?" Her voice remained unchanged, her reaction non-existent.

"I tried to explain to her that we couldn't be, would never be what she wanted." Robin stated clearly, glancing at Raven.

"And? How did she take that?" Raven lazily played with Robin's hair while he absently stared at the ceiling not needing to answer the question she already knew the answer to.

They continued to lay in silence, listening to the rhythmic breathing of the other.

Suddenly a hesitant knock came at Robin's door and the two birds arose, Raven getting up from the bed to open the door while Robin grabbed his carelessly thrown mask adjusting it to size. Cyborg stood in doorway; arms crossed towering over Raven's petite form.

"Look Cy, if this is what happened with Starfire earlier..." Robin trailed off, having been tired of the discussion.

"I don't know anything about Starfire, but that will have to wait. We just got a call about possible vandalizing and trespassing."

Robin raised a brow. "That seems a little...trivial for us to look into doesn't it?"

"Hey, all I know is that was what was asked of us." With that, he raised his arms in the air as defeat and went off to gather the rest of the titans.

Robin quickly got up fixing his cape and putting on his boots. Raven stood off to the side, hands clutching her waist firmly. Robin wrapped his arms around her, noticing her worry.

"Don't you think that it's a tad too trifle for us to be going after some stupid ass kids breaking and entering?"

Robin shrugged gathering her into his arms "Let's just go look into it. Ok?"

They walked into the main room, seeing the other titans gathered and ready to go. Starfire's face reddened at the right of Robin with his arm still firmly attached to Raven's waist.

Cyborg noticed Starfire's embarrassment practically radiating off of her and made a mental note to discuss this with a certain pair of birds. Even Beast Boy seemed to notice the awkward moment that has quickly suspended itself and attempted to decrease the tension.

"So…uh. Where is this house at?" Beast Boy stammered, speaking to one in particular and staring at the floor.

"Looks like the edges of town, and apparently hasn't been inhabited in about 15 years." Cyborg finished off, walking towards the garage. The remainder of the titans quietly followed. The drive to the secluded house was uninteresting and strange. Robin knew he had created a rift in his team and he was mentally kicking himself for it. He and Raven hadn't been dating extremely long, but Cyborg had suspected it wouldn't have taken much longer. The T-Car stopped with a sudden jolt, interrupting Robin's train of thought.

"I guess we're here…" Cyborg turned off the car.

"Hey Rae, this looks like your kind of place!" Beast Boy turned around from the passenger seat to face Raven as he smiled and pointed towards the building.

Raven grimaced as she gazed upon the building. The building was a two-story home with paint fading extensively to the point where the natural color was almost un-recognizable. The shudders hung loosely from the intended places and a couple were even missing. The stairs leading up to the door were in miserable condition and Raven had the fear that if the right amount of weight were to take place on them they would fall flat. All the windows were covered in a thick residue of dirt and grime and one included a decent amount of missing glass due to a crack, leaving jagged edges of glass. A thin piece of red cloth was stuck onto the glass and Robin plucked it, examining the thread. Starfire spoke for the first time, the farthest from the house, her eyes empty and hollow. Her gaze never lifting from the house.

"Should we go inside?" Her voice quiet and timid. A drastic change from her normal voice.

Raven was the first to near the door, her hand on the knob, slightly hesitant to see the inside of the house. She carefully twisted the knob, afraid it would fall off from the lack of support. She gently pushed the door open to find that it was mostly bare. The titans walked into the house, each quietly going their separate ways. Raven soon found that the house was decorated to fit the category of early 1930's homes, Art Deco style. The walls were covered with what used to be a brightly colored busy pattern that would have made a blind person cringe. There was few furniture, nothing matching though. A chair here, a small end table there. Raven continued to walk through the kitchen and dining room until she found a flight of stairs and tentatively brought her hand on the railing, testing its durability. When she deemed it safe she climbed slowly, trying each stair with her weight before continuing on. When she climbed the top of the stairs she glanced down the hallway, noticing three bedrooms, the doors open for invitation except one that remained closed.

She walked towards the first door that was closest to her, and walked through the doorway noticing the peeled and scratched paint. The room was empty for the most part, a fallen desk and gaudy black and gold colored old humpback trunk. She stared at the wallpaper that still remained on the wall, finding that it too was a busy Art Deco pattern, the color less bright. She walked directly to the trunk, her hands resting on the lid, the locks being old and rusted that they didn't actually latch anymore. She lifted it slowly then was quickly disappointed when she realized it was empty. She started to stand when she found Robin's arms sliding around her waist, and she turned to look at him.

"May I help you?" She raised an eyebrow, her small hands resting on her hips.

"That depends on your definition of help." Robin aimed to move closer but Raven walked towards the door.

"What have you found?" She was determined to keep out of his reach.

"Not much, actually. It doesn't really look like anybody has been here for an extended amount of time. Have all the rooms been thoroughly checked?" He again moved closer to her, grabbing her hand.

"This is the only one I've been in, one of the doors is shut, and probably stuck."

Robin led the way out of the long abandoned room and moved down the hall towards the bedroom with the shut door. He stepped back and swung his foot at the door, effectively opening it. Raven walked into the room, adjusting her eyes to the neglected light that gave way into the room. She walked into the center of the room, letting her eyes gaze over the covered walls. Except they weren't covered with busy, ugly wallpaper. They were covered with artworks. Every space was completely covered by various sizes of paper, each containing a different sketch or painting. Each artwork seemed different than the last, each brush-stroke or drawn line different. Some were hurried and sloppy and other obviously done with tedious and meticulous work. There didn't seem to be a certain specialization. There were drawings and paintings of landscapes, buildings, people and even animals. Raven walked towards one of the drawings, a large dark drawing of a raven, she lifted a hand and carefully skimmed a finger down the wing of the bird, she could feel the jagged impressions of the graphite that dug into the paper. She heard a gasp and turned around to see the other titans in the doorway of the room letting their eyes take in the full view of the room, letting their eyes drift over the artwork. Beast Boy was the first to speak.

"Who do you think did all these?"

Robin shook his head, for the first time speechless.

"I don't know Beast Boy"

"Should we leave them?" Cyborg looked at Robin, awaiting an answer.

"Yes."

Everyone looked towards Raven, eyes wide open that she would answer for Robin.

"They are not ours to take. Whoever did this took incredible time to work on all of this, each crafted differently. They will see that someone has been here and hopefully move on and take them with them."

Everyone seemed to agree with Raven and moved to leave the room but Robin stayed and looked at her.

"Whoever has been staying here. Shouldn't be here." And with that left.

Raven stayed a moment longer to allow her eyes to linger momentarily before sighing and shutting the door.

**Alright so here's Chapter 2. Sorry if its a bit short but I already have in mind what I want for Chapter 3. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thanks to everybody who has read/checked out the story so far. It is appreciated, to those who have read it, please please please review. Here is Chapter 3. **

**To Xaphrin: Thank you so much for your review. It meant a lot and reassured me I was doing something right because I was slightly afraid the beginning was too slow. While I did want the exchange between Robin and Starfire to be uncomfortable, I do agree that it was too awkward for the reader to read perhaps because that is how I started the story. Anyways, your review was greatly appreciated!**

**So I'm not particularly proud of this chapter and I feel like the flow just isn't right. I have re-written it several times but the beginning is always a little funky. Anyways enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Still do not own the Teen Titans. **

Red X carefully surveyed the house before walking in the front door and racing up the stairs. He tossed his head into the other rooms checking to see that they were un-disturbed and everything be kept in its place. He noticed the humpback trunk opened and his heart started to race. He ran to his makeshift studio, noticing the door still slightly ajar. He immediately started to worry and pushed the door open as he walked through. He let out a sigh as he mentally checked that all off his artworks were still there. All were accounted for but it was clear that someone had been here. Red just didn't know who or why, and all he was able to do about it was wait and see.

Raven tossed and turned in bed, unable to shake off the feeling of those drawn Raven's eyes boring into hers. She sat up and got out of bed, quietly leaving her bedroom and walking towards Robin's bedroom. She punched in his security code and when the door swiftly opened, she entered. Robin lay in his bed sleeping, his blankets pushed to the end of his bed, his mask miraculously off and strewn over his desk. Raven smiled and climbed into bed, she scooted herself closer to his body until she felt his warmth and pulled the blankets over herself and Robin. She closed her eyes hoping to drift off to sleep. Robin had neglected to hear his door open but when Raven slid herself into bed with him and he felt her warm body collide with his he was wide-awake. Robin smiled to himself as he slid his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"And what did I do to deserve your company tonight?" Robin whispered sleepily into to her ear. Raven only smiled and snuggled her body closer to Robin's.

Robin continued. "Remind me why we don't do this more often?"

"Mhmm, because that would only further hurt Starfire and Cyborg and Beast Boy would just heckle us. And that I am not willing to deal with." She felt Robin shrug behind her, "I think you should give them a little more credit than that Rae."

"Fine. I will try but no promises. "

Robin growled as Raven tried to move away from him and retaliated by sitting up completely and moving farther from her. Raven only looked at him in surprise and began to quiver her lower lip hugging herself as if she was cold. Robin opened his arms welcoming her back to settle against his warm body. She felt Robin shift uneasily and she turned to face him.

"What's on your mind Robin?" She was in high alert now, sensing something was bothering him and afraid of what would be spoken next.

"Why did you speak against me Rae?" Raven furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Had she really spoken out against him? 

"I'm sorry if you felt that way Robin, but I really just didn't feel it was necessary to take those artworks."

"That's fine that you feel that way Rae, it's just that I want to think of our relationship as a partnership. I want to be seen as your equal, not someone whose girlfriend wears the pants."

"Is that what this is about? A kick to your ego?" Raven couldn't be mad at Robin; even though she teased and called him 'Boy Blunder', he was anything but. She laughed hysterically not making any effort to conceal her amusement from Robin.

"It's not funny Rae, the Titans need to see me as their leader, and I don't want you to conflict that." Robin was looking at her, expecting any type of response. He would much rather take a hit from Raven than silence from her any day. By this time, she was able to suppress her laughter and just shook her head.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She managed a sincere smile but Robin didn't buy it for a second, immediately regretting for bringing it up at all. Seeing her as fragile as she was alone was enough to do him in completely. He didn't know what was coming over him, or why it was a big deal to begin with, he wanted them to be seen as equals while being able to take care of her when needed. He shook his head and gathered her into his arms nuzzling her neck while whispering apologies as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Raven awoke to Robin's sleeping body tightly tucked into Raven's side, his forehead pressed gently against her arm. Raven smiled and glanced at the bedside clock that read 7:45. She scowled at the small device, thrashing her arms to her sides as the realization that she would be forced to awake soon. She let out a small sigh as she gently nudged Robin to put enough distance between the two so that she was able to climb out of bed unnoticed. She frowned at the thought of leaving Robin in bed alone and mentally debated to leave him a note. She quickly grabbed her forgotten cloak from the ground and walked out of his room before waking him but not before leaving a small scribbled note next to him.

Robin silently stirred in his sleep, grasping his arms in the air expecting to find Raven's sleeping form, but only a small crumpled piece of paper that read;

_I didn't want to wake you._

_Come find me when you wake._

_With love, Raven_

Robin smiled, as he rose from bed quickly getting ready for the day, eagerly waiting to see his beloved. He walked towards the main room expecting to be greeted by Raven but frowned when he only saw Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing as usual, this time over the choice of breakfast and what tofu did to actually benefit the body. Robin rubbed his forehead, before stepping into the crossfire that was Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Is there any chance we could wake up to a quiet morning?" Robin glared at the two, silencing them both.

"I think that's asking a little too much Robin." Raven leaned across the counter, her arms crossed and hood down.

"Glad to see that you are joining us this morning Rae." Robin gave her a small smile before joining her.

"Weren't you supposed to be the one finding me?" Raven gave him a questioning look, before going to the cabinet to prepare her morning tea.

Robin chuckled before giving her an answer.

"How could I when you didn't give me a chance?" Raven moved to answer but Beast Boy cut her off.

"Oh yeah, um Rae, I forgot to grab your tea when we went to the store the other day!" Raven turned to look at the changeling, before sighing.

"Well that won't do at all. I guess I'll just have to leave and get some." She frowned while walking out of the common room towards her own. Robin followed her as she left, grabbing her arm and pulling her close to him.

"You seem a little on edge Rae. Is there something wrong?" He lifted his mask to stare at her, and Raven was able to see all his love and concern for her in ice blue eyes.

"No._ Yes. _Everything is fine. _Other than the fact that I can't shake those darkly drawn eyes out of my head._ Just…please let me go out for tea, and I'll be back in hour and we can talk then?" Robin adjusted his mask and gave her a small smile before reluctantly letting her go and agreeing. He watched as she gathered an old battered book and left the tower.

Red X sat in the small, obscure café his hands gripping the textbook growing frustrated by the second. He gathered his head in his hands, trying to prevent the headache that threatened to break down his walls of concentration. He tightened his grip when he heard the café door slid open and gently shut, he looked up to see a small slim girl wearing a pair of dark skinny's and a v -neck t-shirt walk towards the counter to order a mug of hot tea. He didn't notice anything special about her and was about to go back to his work when he noticed that this was no ordinary girl, not only did she an unusual shade of skin that was a smooth and pale she had purple hair. His heart quickened when he realized that this indeed was no ordinary girl but Raven from the Teen Titans.

He lowered his gaze and went back to studying when she sat at the nearest table, pulling a textbook close to his face hoping to go unnoticed. However the more he looked at her, sitting cross-legged in the chair, she was so engrossed in her novel that he was sure a bomb could go off and she would not have noticed. He relaxed slightly, noticing her features and curves that formed her body. The more he looked, the harder it was for him to look away; he finally reached into his backpack and pulled out an old and tattered sketchpad. He went to work quickly, afraid of being caught and afraid he would miss capturing any of her beauty. He noticed the way her eyes fluttered across the pages, her excitement evident in the way the tea bag placed in her mug floated towards the top, her mug completely untouched and legs tightening as she straightened her back and pulled the book closer to her face. Red X continued his work, his brow knotting in confusion and frustration. He worked quickly, careful to sketch her face, wanting the portrait to do her complete justice. He sketched her athletic and toned legs tucked gently underneath her, and her slender arms as the held the large, dense novel resting on the table. He continued for several more minutes when he casually glanced at her again as to once again capture the mental image of her form before transferring it on paper. But when he glanced at her again he noticed the amethyst eyes staring straight as his own deep sea-green ones.


	4. Chapter 4

**I cannot express the kinds of hell I have gone through in the past few months. My University denied my financial aid and I had no other option than to pay out of pocket which as most of you college students know, is no easy task. So I have been working 2 jobs trying to save money and that is why this story has been so completely delayed. To top it all off, the keyboard on my laptop fried so I literally have a notebook filled with various chapters from different stories. For that, I do apologize. But I am here now and updating which does make me rather happy!**

**-Airleas**

**Disclaimer- I sadly, do not own the Teen Titans.**

**{ }**

Raven noticed the way the strange boy in the café was watching her, but instead of alert rising inside of her, all she felt was curiosity. She watched how suddenly pre-cautious he was, knowing full well he had just been caught by Raven's ever watchful stare. All he was able to do was sit and watch as she slowly rose and gathered her book and drink in hand as she casually sat down in the empty seat across him.

"Well. Let's see it."

It was all Cameron could do not to laugh loudly in relief. He almost nearly cringed; he had expected calm, resentful yelling. Instead, all she was merely asking was to see his artwork of her. He was almost certain he would have preferred the beating of a lifetime from her than allowing her to see his portrait. He chuckled, attempting to regain composure before he answered her.

"And what if I decline?" Cameron's mischievous stare matched Raven's curious one, her eyes dancing and lighting up with his obvious challenge.

"Well, I could always take it from you, but that would take all the fun out it." Raven's hands immediately glowed black, showing that she could easily take the sketchbook away from him in a mere second if she so wished.

Cameron reluctantly flipped through his sketchbook, looking for the desired page and as he did, a slow smile graced his mouth as he carefully handed her exactly what she had asked, loving as her mouth gradually opened in shock and her eyes widened as she allowed them to take over his detailed sketch. Cameron just sat looking at Raven, his arms crossed leaning over the table as he watched her. Her eyes absorbing her portrait, they outlined her body. Hunched over the table, completely oblivious to the world other than what was happening in her book.

Raven reluctantly pulled her eyes away from the paper as her eyes fell across the eyes of the boy in front of her. She noticed he had a triumphant air around him and although he had gotten caught, none of that mattered now because it was _her _that was speechless. Her mouth hung slightly opened as she continued to stare, not exactly knowing what to say. She had half expected him to be an overzealous fan-boy with a crude drawing in hopes to secure her attention. She had most definitely not expected such a beautiful drawing. Not only was he accurate, he was able to capture so much emotion in his drawing she had no idea what he expected of her.

It was safe to say Raven had no intention of making contact with anyone at the café. All she had wanted was a little quiet to read her book. And now, here she was, stuck with some guy, whom she didn't know but had an indescribable talent. Raven looked over the artwork one more time, knowing that somehow, this had to be the same artwork she had seen at the abandoned house just yesterday. Damn him, and damn her curiosity.

**{ }**

Cameron lied on his back on the floor to his studio, gazing at the vast collection of drawings and sketches. He closed his eyes, still trying to grasp the mental images of the stolen kiss from Raven. He was delighted in the fact that Raven had kissed him back, but his ego instantly deflated as he remembered she had torn away from him so abruptly that her powers had reacted before her mind did and he frowned, rubbing his back where she had blasted him violently into the opposite wall. How she had muttered some sort of incoherent phrase before an eerie black raven engulfed her body and she was gone.

He didn't know how he allowed this to happen. Raven was uncharted territory and he knew he had no business associating with her. But yet, he couldn't help himself from doing so. He knew in his bones he was a risky man, his entire life he danced with fate, teasing her, challenging her and leading her on. But Raven wasn't merely a risk, she was a suicide attempt. Not only was it common knowledge that Raven and Robin were an "item" but Robin was protective over the ones he cared about. That was no secret, and it wasn't a secret that Cameron was terrified of the consequences.

In truth, he wasn't sure what made him kiss her. He couldn't help himself. As they talked, he found himself immersed in her words. The more he talked with her the more he learned. Raven may be an empath, but Cameron was excellent at reading people. Every time they breached a subject she was uncomfortable talking about she gave a small smile and tucked her hair behind her ear, when they talked about something she was incredibly interested in, she crossed her arms and leaned forward on the table, amethyst eyes widening with excitement, digressing more and more. He had so enjoyed the time he had with her, that he almost forgot that he was Red X, her foe. It was then he knew that if he didn't excuse himself now and leave he wouldn't be able to have the self-control to do it later. So as he discreetly starting putting his art supplies into his bag, he noticed how her eyes softened as they mimicked his every move.

**{ }**

Raven was trapped. And not in the physical kind of way, but in the "My mind is so overworked that I think my heart is constricting and I may be suffocating" kind of way. She was in a downwards spiral and she didn't know how to shake herself out of it. Raven had faced off with villain after villain, and finally, the unthinkable by defeating Trigon and proving that she could, in fact, write her own destiny. But men, men were something entirely different. She had enough demons to face but her emotions were something she was afraid she would never have complete control over.

She kept telling herself that kiss didn't mean anything to her. That she did regret it, that she felt awful and guilty for her disloyalty to Robin. But she didn't. How could she? She loved Robin, She truly did from the bottom of her soul. He would always have a piece of her. But Cameron. Cameron ignited something inside of her that even she didn't understand.

**{ }**

"I'm keeping you from something aren't I? Or is my witty banter too much for you to keep up with?"

Red X expected to see her smile dissolve from her face and was pleasantly surprised when it only intensified. The corners of her mouth tugged upwards at the potential of a smile and Cameron could feel his enthusiasm increase.

"I think it's my witty remarks that have kept that smile on your face, dear Raven."

She smiled as she gathered her book in hand as they both rose from the table and walked towards the exit of the café. As they walked together in the alley Raven was thankful to have her books in her arms, clutching it so tight her knuckles were losing color. She was finding it difficult to breathe, her heart was beating erratically. She sensed that Cameron was nervous too. And that made it all the more nerve-wracking. She couldn't explain it, but after spending majority of her afternoon with the man she knew deep down in her bones she knew that somehow, she knew this man and she had met him before.

They turned towards each other and Raven presumably thought he was saying goodbye but as he reached his hands and cupped her face she wasn't sure what was going on anymore. He pulled her towards him and lowered his lips over her own, as he hesitated, Raven made an attempt to move away but Red X swooped in for the kill and lowered his lips on hers he immediately felt her relax in his arms, returning the kiss with vigor. Any reserve or wavering thoughts she had before, slowly dissolved as Cameron slid his tongue in her mouth with need. His arms slid to her waist and he gripped her hips and she suddenly felt her back hit the brick wall of the café behind her. She felt Cameron's digging into her tiny waist, kissing her with passion she hadn't know. His tongue darted in and out of her mouth trying desperately to gain control of the situation. It was now obvious to her that he wanted her to succumb fully, to pretend that even for just a little while that this would last forever. He didn't kiss like Robin, Robin was always gentle and sweet, and always making sure Raven's needs came first, so that she got what she wanted. But Cameron, he was rough and brash and the demon inside of her reveled in it.

It wasn't until the roar of a motorcycle in the background that she pulled away altogether. Her brain instantaneously connected motorcycle and Robin. Oh god. What have I done?

{ }

Robin was pacing back and forth at a rapid pace. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire were watching intently behind the counter in the kitchen, 3 pairs of eyes following Robin's rapid movements.

"Dude, he's going to run himself into the ground if he keeps that up." Cyborg discreetly glanced at Robin's direction careful not to be heard. Beast Boy's eyes widened as he followed Robin's feet before adding a comment himself.

"Dude! She's been gone for over 4 hours." Beast Boy emphasized the word four by extending four of his fingers and punctuating the air.

Robin finally noticed the three hiding behind the counter and sighed, relaxing into the couch allowing his eyes to drift close. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire quietly moved from their hiding spot as the door to the main room opened. Four eyes of eyes settled on the door as Raven finally emerged, with her book tightly clasped to her chest as if she would lose herself if she allowed her grip to ease. Robin quickly rose from the couch, embracing her. The remaining titans fled from the common room quickly, knowing an argument between the two birds would soon ensue.

**{ }**

**Ok, so I won't lie to you. I hate this chapter. The balance between the views of Raven and Red X/Cameron is awkward and doesn't even make sense to me. When I had originally written it, I had written it as random little excerpts in an old spiral notebook. So when I had finished I still had to piece everything together. \**

**I really don't feel as though this chapter is up to par with the rest of the story. But it has been so very long since this particular story was updated, I decided to go ahead and post it anyways. However, I would still love to get some reviews so, you know… Make me happy?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, sorry for the delay. I won't make you wait any longer.**

**-Airleas**

**Also, I don't own anything.**

**{ }**

Raven watched the steady rise and fall of Robin's chest, but the turmoil that battled on his face betrayed his calm presence. She waited, her arms casually folded across her chest knowing that they had been together far too long for formalities. Far too long for him to hear generic apologies that she was better than to try and feed them to him. So she waited. Waited for the inevitable shouting match that would no doubt ensue. Not only had she missed curfew, she left behind her team to do nothing but worry about her.

"You were supposed to be home a while ago." Robin ran a gloved hand across his face as if to hide himself from Raven's reaction.

"I know."

"I couldn't get a hold of you." He was now facing her, his arms crossed against his as if he was mocking her.

"I know."

"It's alright. I know how you get when you get caught up in a book. I forgive you. This time." Robin smiled a little before Raven moved into his welcoming arms for a tight embrace. Raven felt the tears prick her eyes and she tried to calm her emotions before Robin noticed.

"Raven, what's wrong? You have tears in your eyes." Damn his attentiveness. Raven tried to shrug it off but once Robin noticed a problem he had to try his damned hardest to correct it.

Raven's emotions were reeling. Not only did she kiss a complete stranger (which was not exactly a common occurrence for her)but Robin was flooding her with attention when she was in the wrong. Would she ever have the courage to tell Robin of her infidelity? At the moment she didn't seem to think it was possible. Tension had ceased in the tower and the boys had taken themselves to playing video games in the common room and while Raven had settled on the couch with her book she noticed the affectionate gazes Robin had thrown in her direction. She suddenly felt dirty, not deserving of the love Robin had devoted to her. Raven's face slowly became red and became overwhelmed with the urge to leave the room. Standing on wobbly legs she slowly moved her body towards the hall, not stopping to acknowledge the sudden attention on her as she moved hastily from the room. She didn't make it very far however before Robin had caught up with her, his hand gently on her elbow, his face twisted in worry.

"Raven what's wrong?" She didn't deserve his attention. Her face was red again, trying to hide her embarrassment she tucked her head and rested it on his chest. Robin frowned, he had never quite seen Raven like this. She had always been a little reserved in nature, but this, she was almost childlike.

"Can we just go lay down? I'm not feeling so good." Robin just nodded as he led her down the hallway and towards his room. Raven silently followed as she allowed to be tucked into Robin's side as they both sank into the large bed, her back against his chest and Robin's arms tightly and protectively wrapped around her.

Raven tried to let the events from early in the day slip from her mind as she focused purely on the way Robin made her feel. Raven had always been independent, always thought of herself as a strong person both mentally and physically. She never felt the need to have someone in her life the way she allowed Robin to integrate in hers. Was she really going to give that up? She turned in Robin's arms to face him, his mask-less eyes lighting up as she gave him a small smile. She raised her head up to give him a small kiss on his cheek and closed her eyes with a content sigh.

**{ }**

Cameron angrily slashed at the canvas, using excessive amounts of paint as the paint sloppily hit the canvas and slid to the floor joining other large colorful puddles. His mind had been clouded with various emotions. He should have been feeling guilt for what he did but he couldn't feel remorse for something he didn't regret. To be honest with himself and he needed to be, he was envious. Angry with himself for allowing himself to be taken up with Raven and jealous of Robin for something he would never have. He sighed, art was not something that could cheer him up or situate his thoughts. Cameron gathered his things and slipped out of the abandoned house and started towards his apartment.

Cameron dropped his belongings on the small table that sat next to his door and trudged his way to his bedroom. Cameron lifted his shirt over his head and threw it on a random pile of clothes and his jeans soon followed. He walked around his bedroom in the dark jerking open drawers and ripping things out of his closet searching for the one thing that might give him some solitude. He smiled when his hand caught what he was looking for: Red X's suit. He breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled the clingy material over his body and with a final zip up the back he grabbed his mask with a triumphant smile and strutted out the apartment.

**{ }**

Raven was currently enjoying herself very much. Her thoughts that had been plaguing her all day had left and she was wrapped tightly in a sleepy embrace as her and Robin simply lay in bed enjoying one another. It was then the alarm system went off and the red flashing glow enveloped Raven and Robin as he angrily sat up in bed. Before either of them could even move from the bed Cyborg came bursting through the door.

"It's X, he's apparently been, uh, socializing a little too roughly." Cyborg tried to look serious as the two birds rose from the bed and Robin discreetly put his mask on and gave Cyborg a raised brow. But before either of them were able to question Red X's appearance Beast Boy and Starfire came tumbling in, both a mess of limbs and muttered apologies as Robin swiftly left the room running down the hallway the others obediently following him.

**{ }**

Red X wasn't quite sure what he was doing. Storming the streets not giving a damn if someone recognized him or not was definitely not his way of doing things. But right now, he couldn't care less. Red X walked through a park noticing an embracing couple perched on a bark bench. Stealthily he walked behind them and before either had known what happened their mouths had been shut tight.

"What's the point? It all leads to demise sooner or later anyways." Red X muttered as the couple pulled at their mouths, wide eyed as they watched Red X causally walk away.

He sighed, not quite knowing what his purpose had been by putting on the suit. Inwardly he knew exactly why. Someone was bound to alert the Titans and then he would be able to see her again. Raven wouldn't know the wiser and he would be able to get a glimpse of the girl who had him wound up. He didn't make it very far before Robin addressed him with a firm voice that he supposed was to have him turn himself in. Red X grinned before he turned around to face Robin, his confidence draining as he saw Raven.

"Well hey there Robin. Imagine seeing you here!" Red X lazily leaned against a nearby tree as he worked Robin up, knowing the more banter the more frustrated Robin would get.

"What are you doing X?" Robin started to ball his fists starting to get agitated that the goon in front of him was the cause he had to leave the comfort of having Raven in bed with him. Robin wasn't waiting any longer. He ran towards Red X, fist raised but Red X easily shifted his stance and moved out of the way.

"Come on Robin, we bother know you can do better than that." But Red X barely had time to get out of the way before the tree next to him glowed black and was violently ripped out of the ground and hurtling towards him. He jumped miss being hit but Raven swiped him from behind and his legs were suddenly under him and his back was on the bare ground. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, he certainly wanted Raven's attention but he didn't want her trying to pummel him to the ground.

Red X was on his feet fast enough but he wasn't giving the Titans the satisfaction of swiping him off guard again. Before they had the opportunity to get anywhere near him again he didn't even give them a glance as he took off further in the park bobbing and weaving around trees determined to lose the Titans and give them no other option than to split up. And just as he had hoped he saw each of the Titans go towards different directions in hopes of getting closer to X. Once he was able to put some distance between himself and the others he jumped towards the first tree he saw and hitched up as far as he could.

Red X allowed a good 5 minutes of lazily lounging in the tree before starting down to zig zag further in the park. He had barely set his feet on the ground before he heard her, barely a clearing of her throat. Red X slowly turned around as he faced Raven, arms crossed and brow raised not making any movement at all. Just staring at him awaiting a response. But when we found himself speechless and unable to say anything, she laughed.

"What? No witty repartee? No playful wordplay? No sharp flick of the tongue with your banter?" This only made him angry. His face scrunched in disapproval behind his mask. She wanted banter? He would give her banter, and before he could control the words they flew out of his mouth.

"Really? Because my banter seemed to have you completely enamored with me the last time we spoke." Red X smiled under his mask, he watched Raven's face contort in various emotions, wracking her brain for some event where his comment would make sense. But he didn't give her a chance and before she could react he was flitting away in the trees and out of sight.

**Okay, so I'm actually really happy with this chapter. Even if it's short. I think it's just the simple fact that I've finally found time to read again. Nevertheless it makes me happy! So I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! So go ahead and review! You know you want to (: And just because I'm curious let me know who you think Raven should be with!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**{ }**

Raven's mind started to wonder. It was not long before she was able to calm her nerves enough to call Robin and the others to let them know what had happened. And although externally she still wore her careful façade of nonchalance, internally her mind was warped. Red X's words swirled in her head, none of them making sense, as they should. She relayed over every encounter she had ever had with Red X and although most of them were always with the team, even the scarce moments alone with him, the words they exchanged was nothing more than generic banter. Certainly nothing, that rendered her speechless.

**{ }**

Relationships are funny sometimes. You meet a person; you flirt a little, thinking it's nothing more than a little harmless fun. Then it hits you. An onslaught of emotions as sudden and intimidating as a Mack truck. Then you go through a puppy-dog love phase, a sickening phase where you exchange more "I love yous" than a standard romance movie. You don't want to be apart for more than a couple of seconds and when you are, it is excruciating. You can't get enough of each other and no one can tell you any different. It isn't your fault, really. You can't help it; you're in a moment where you feel like nothing can possibly hurt you or your relationship. It's a dream like state where things like disappointment and sadness do no t exist. You hear things about your friends, and their relationships. You hear things like infidelity and lies, and you can't help but think that it will never happen to you. It just can't. You're too happy and he's too perfect and imperfections just cannot possibly touch you. Then it happens. Infidelity; It is so easy, a temptation not as easily ignored as you originally thought. Infidelity is like a cancer; it kills and leaves devastating evidence that you just cannot let go.

The whole thing just made Raven feel disgusted. Not only did she ever think that something as precious as a relationship would never happen to her, she was ungrateful enough to ruin it with 20 seconds of a sloppy heated kiss with a complete stranger. A charming, handsome complete stranger. Godamnit! What was wrong with her? She had every intention of forgetting the stranger at the café. But now, he wouldn't budge from her mind. Which was extremely frustrating because she had already met the love of her life. And she did love Robin, no one could ever take that away from her. Not even a charming, handsome stranger. Where did the attraction for him come from? Most that cheat come up with the contrived ideas that the foundation of their relationships were crumbling, that they fell out of love. However, Raven didn't believe in either of those reasons, and besides that, they didn't apply to her as well. And if people really believed in soul mates, which I will be honest, I don't know where I really stand on _that_ whole debate but if it were true, if there really was supposed to be one person for everyone, then how can you possibly fall out of love?

Raven was exhausted. Her mind had been on overdrive for the past 48 hours and the lack of meditation and tea were really starting to weigh on her. She had been sitting in the common room with a large book open and sitting on her crossed legs. She wasn't even sure what book it was or how it even managed it's way in her reach. She nonchalantly flipped through the pages, trying to find interest in someone else's words. The author's words went through her mind fleetingly as she tried to find something for this person. She was unable to come up with any other emotions and she was too caught up in her own dilemmas to invite someone else's to take residence in her mind. Even if they were fictional. She sighed as she closed the book, it was useless to try to focus on anything else right now. Before she could get up though, Robin was next to her with a large steaming cup of tea, and Raven tried to give him a wide smile.

"Babe, are you okay?" Raven frowned. Robin was worried sick about her and she was running off and kissing random guys.

"I'm fine dear. I am however, very thankful for the tea." She tried to give him a small smile but she knew it didn't quite reach her eyes, but if Robin noticed, he seemed to let it go.

"The guys want to watch a movie. Is that okay? I wanted to ask because I noticed you were reading and I wouldn't want to interrupt you." Robin was flashing her a big smile now. She was pretty sure she was going to start crying. His thoughtfulness knew no bounds. She just gave him a meek smile, tucked the book next to the couch, and sank into his welcoming arms.

Apparently, by Beast Boy's count, it was Starfire's turn to pick a movie. Which was just absolutely fantastic because Starfire never failed to pick an overly dramatic romance. Every, single, time. Normally Raven wouldn't mind, and though she would never admit it to anyone but Robin, she somewhat enjoyed them. But the last thing she needed right now was to watch a lovey-dovey couple being perfect in every way, while she sat glum on the couch next to the boy she cheated on. Robin tightened his grip on Raven as the movie progressed. Unfortunately, she hadn't paid any attention to the movie thus far and before she could stop herself, she was crying all over Robin. As silent as she was, or was trying to be, the dampness of her tears on Robin's shirt gave her away. Robin though, always looking out for her, discreetly wiped away at her tears as to not draw attention from the other titans. Raven looked over out at Starfire. She sat between Cyborg and Beast boy, holding on to each of them. Completely unabashed as her tears flowed down her cheeks. She suddenly felt the need to talk to Star, to tell her what had happened. But their friendship had taken a shaky turn since Raven and Robin's relationship blossomed.

Raven sighed; she didn't know what to do anymore. She had gotten herself in an emotional mess that she was more than uncomfortable with. First off, she _never _did anything like this. Sure she had plenty of confidence, and but she never had forced herself to kiss another person. Let alone someone she wasn't romantically involved in. Hell, it had taken her about six months to figure out Robin was flirting with her, another 2 to acknowledge her own feelings and another month for her to agree to go out on a date. This simply wasn't like her. She loved Robin, what he did for her, the way he made her feel, and how easily he was able to read her. But Cameron, she just felt so alive with him. She loved how easily they bantered with each other, and more so that he was able to keep up with her. She prayed this was just a phase, a stupid mere phase based on the indications that she was scared of a more serious and stable relationship with Robin.

Robin wanted something different entirely. Although he made no direct connections to the words, he often alluded to the idea of the two of them settling in, long after the days of the Titans. Although Raven could never see Robin allowing the duties they were obligated to, to the city go unfinished, she never doubted his words. She also knew sooner or later, she would eventually have to tell Robin about her kiss with the stranger. Raven slightly lifted her head to gaze into Robin's face. Even though he wore that ridiculous mask, she could still see his gorgeous, large brown eyes. Raven knew what she needed to do, she needed to meditate. She needed time and space to clear her mind, to sort her cluttered emotions and more importantly find out what the hell was wrong with her.

**{ }**

Red x sat in his studio, angrily slashing his way at the paint not really caring if it made its way to the canvas or not. He threw his brush on the ground with disgust, he made a face at it, as if it were a deadly serpent. He sat on the floor running his hands through his unkempt hair. He angrily clenched his teeth as he struggled to push air through his lungs, his adrenaline now leaving his body. The outcome of his stupid ass stunts began to weigh on him, deliberately luring the Titans out of the tower was downright idiotic. Raven wasn't stupid, in fact she was far from it. And although he was certain she still hadn't made the connection from his earlier words, eventually she would. And when that time would come, he knew she would try to force it out of her mind. She wouldn't want to believe it, nor would her mind allow the possibility that Cameron and Red X were one in the same. Suddenly though, a sadistic grin creeped on his face, and why he was thinking about this now was beyond him, but he couldn't wait until Robin figured out that his biggest enemy stole a secret kiss from the most important thing to him.

**Alright kids, I honestly hate how short these chapters are, and I know I could make them longer, however I feel like for this story it's almost necessary for them to be short. I like this chapter, and I feel like I can wrap up the ending to the story in about 5 more. Unless I decide to change the direction a little bit. We'll see. What do you want to see out of the story and I'll try to incorporate a little bit of ideas into it. Anyways thanks for reading (:**

**-Airleas**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**{ }**

Raven tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep while Robin was tightly tucked behind her softly snoring as he slept. She inwardly groaned, it was useless to think that sleep was obtainable for her tonight. She quietly slipped her legs out from under the covers and rearranged Robin's arms so that she was able to sneak out of bed undiscovered.

Raven sat on the edge of the roof with a warm cup of tea in hand. She was dreading the one question she hadn't allowed herself to think out loud. Was she truly happy with Robin? Sure, he did things that made her happy. And he did make her happy. But could a relationship be built on nothing but happiness? She mentally slapped herself. She knew what she was saying made no sense whatsoever. But deep down the nagging continued. Would she ever be able to be with Robin without the tiny thought that there was a part of her that wasn't totally committed? Robin was the one person who didn't seem to know who she was at all but knew her better than she knew herself all at the same time. What killed her most was that Robin was completely committed to her, and she knew he was not capable of infidelity. But is one kiss really considered "cheating"? Could it spark a bigger issue in their relationship? Not that she thought there was a bigger issue, but still. What was wrong with her? She knew nothing she was thinking made any sense and that disturbed her more than anything. How was she supposed to tell Robin that she kissed another man? He would be completely devastated, and knowing Robin, he would somehow blame himself. Not only that, but he would truly believe that it was his fault.

Raven sat with nothing but a warm cup of tea and the silence wrapped around her. Normally Raven sat in comfort with silence. She liked being alone with her thoughts and knowing that nothing could disturb her. But tonight was different, she had too much on her mind and it didn't seem like she was going to get any sort of reprieve. Another part of her, and she liked to believe that was Intelligence, that she was over analyzing things. She knew she was thinking too much into things and that over thinking things almost always created a problem, a problem that, of course, was never there in the first place. Unfortunately, for Raven there was a problem, and not one that she created out of thin air. She knew that she needed to be honest with Robin, and fess up. But she just couldn't. Raven stared hopelessly out towards the water as it lazily lapped at the shore in front of the tower. She felt her eyes start to water and allowed the tears to quietly flow down her face.

She was so absorbed in her silent crying that she hadn't realized Robin behind her, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist in a tight embrace. For the first time since she had betrayed Robin, she gave a small smile that he climbed out of bed to join her. Despite living in a very large house, they didn't have the luxury of being alone very often.

"I love you so very much." Raven whispered as she leaned back into his arms. But as soon as the words left her lips she felt his body tighten considerably.

Raven sat up sharply, nervous as she twisted her body around to read Robin's face. Her mouth fell open, helpless as to what to do as her brain had already grasped the realization her mouth quickly fought to gain. Because when she turned around, she hadn't expected to see Red X, sitting comfortably behind her with his arms loosely hanging off her body. Her emotions had reacted much faster than she had, and thankfully, they had blasted him away from her as she tried to stand, her legs not quite cooperating as she shakily made her way up.

Red X, however seemed completely un-phased as he dusted himself off and cautiously walked towards her.

"That's no way to treat a guest, my dear Raven." Raven shook her head; she didn't know what to be more upset about, the fact that he touched her or the fact that he called her _my_ dear Raven. Raven was much more alert by this point and stalked over to him.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Raven was shaking with anger, jutting her finger into his chest. Red X grabbed her hand in his and lightly ducked his head as if in shame.

"I just missed you…" He was barely audible Raven thought she hadn't heard him. Because what he did say, she was almost certain there was no way he said _that._

"Excuse me? Did you just say you missed me? What in the hell are you talking about? We've barely even spoken!" Raven's heart was now beating erratically, because she knew even as she said the words out loud she needed to believe them. She needed to know he was just being crazy, even though deep, deep down, her fears were being recognized. She almost wasn't even surprised when he peeled off his mask and she was staring deep into Cameron's sea foam eyes.

"Hey Raven." He barely had time to give her any sort of greeting before she yanked his arm towards a sitting position.

"We need to talk." Her words were like acid, and he knew what he had done was stupid. Stupid and reckless. But even though she was pissed at him, she was at least talking to him. And he would gladly take that than no contact at all.

He sat down and smiled at her, trying to lighten things up. Truthfully, he was a little scared; he knew that what she had to tell him wouldn't be good. And he knew he would be disappointed. So before she had the chance to open her mouth, he spoke for her.

"What do you want to know?" he gave her another smile, this time a little smugly. Letting her know he was in no way happy.

"Who are you?" Raven looked at him now. Really looked at him. His black hair fell just beneath his eyes, unlike Robin's who always kept it spiked and out of the way. His eyes had a softness to them that Raven wasn't used to, like they still had an innocence to them. The bags under his eyes and the way his hands fidgeted were clear signs he hadn't been getting the necessary 8 hours.

"I'm nobody." He said it so casually that she had almost shrugged it off. Almost.

"That's bullshit. Anybody who says they're nobody lacks some personal attachment, or they think they're some sort of deep intellectual. Neither of those seem to be the issue, so for once; can you just be real with me?" Raven was almost pleading with him now, not something she enjoyed.

"There isn't much to tell. I was just some spoiled brat with a trust fund. I was living comfortably and had everything I wanted, but I did everything I was told. But things changed, my parents were beginning to be less and less involved and I was desperate for attention. So when I was in high school I hung out with the wrong crowd, I stayed out late and did some things I'm not proud of. And when my parents found I was drinking and smoking pot, they suddenly seemed to be totally aware, but honestly, when they found out I wanted to go to college for art and not engineering like I had always talked about, that's when things got bad. They threw me out, closed my trust fund and left me with nothing but the clothes on my back. People have to make a living Raven. Even if it means doing things you don't want to do." He was almost whispering now, and Raven no longer saw Red X. She saw Cameron, the seemingly harmless man she had met in the café.

"Cameron, you know that there is nothing for us. You're supposed to be an enemy, and one that Robin has a special hatred for. It's not exactly a secret we're together. I'm not yours to claim." Her voice had hardened now, a clear sign she had had enough and wasn't falling for his sad story. "You need to leave. You had no business being here." She stood up sharply, turning to leave when she felt him tug her back down.

"There's no way you can sit here and tell me that you felt nothing. That you have no feelings for me whatsoever."

"I can and I am. Don't make me force you to leave." Raven's hands faintly started to glow and Red X stood swiftly.

"Fine. I'll leave. But I can guarantee you that this won't be the last time you see me." Red X stood with his mask in hand, he leaned in and swiftly kissed Raven's cheek. Before she could react he had already replaced his mask and was gone, leaving Raven to stew in her anger.

**I know it's been forever, but I randomly got the urge to write and finish the story. I have a few things planned and can't wait to get them posted!**

**-Airleas**


End file.
